Happy Birthday My Little Brother
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kim Tan! Tetapi kakaknya, Kim Won yang memang membencinya mengabaikan ulang tahunnya! Namun, dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuktikan bahwa Won menyayanginya! Apa itu? /special for Lee Min Ho's birthday /RnR?


A/N: This story Special for Min Ho oppa's birthday! Happy birthday oppa! Wish you all the best! GOD bless you always! And I'll love you always ^^

Title: Happy Birthday My Little Brother (Selamat Ulang Tahun Adik Kecilku)

Rated: K

Genre: Brothership, Family (author gak yakin! Jadi kalau salah maaf ya!), angst (katanya teman author sih :D)

Disclaimer: SBS

Pair? *digampar* maksud author figure: Kim Tan & Kim Won

Warning: THIS IS MY FIRST BROTHERSHIP, No Yaoi, No Incest, Gaje, Typo(s), One Shot, dsb

Summary: hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kim Tan! Tetapi kakaknya, Kim Won yang memang membencinya mengabaikan ulang tahunnya! Namun, dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuktikan bahwa Won menyayanginya! Apa itu?

HAPPY READING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

"Tan ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Kata seorang anak sekitar 10 tahunan yang diketahui bernama Kim Won pada adiknya yang masih sekitar 5 tahunan itu.

"Apa?" Tanya sang adik, Kim Tan dengan polosnya!

"Mari ikut aku!" Won menarik tangan Tan ke suatu tempat! Tempat yang sangat indah! Disana ada berbagai macam bunga dengan berbagai macam warna! Rumput-rumput hijau juga memenuhi tempat itu...

"Wah sangat indah!" Kata Tan sambil tersenyum kagum pada Won!

"Selamat ulang tahun, adik kecilku!" Kata Won sambil mengusap rambut Tan.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" Kata Tan sambil tersenyum senang.

~Kim Tan terbangun dari tidurnya, terbangun dari mimpi indahnya atau lebih tepatnya kenangan indahnya...

"Ah! Sebuah kenangan yang indah! Hmm... Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-17! Kira-kira apakah hyung akan datang? Sudah 12 tahun aku tidak mendengar ucapan selamatnya!" Kata Tan sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan bergegas mandi! Kemudian, ia keluar dari kamarnya! Ya, Kim Won, kakak Kim Tan memang 'dahulu' sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya itu! Namun semenjak ia mengetahui bahwa ibunya meninggal karena diabaikan oleh ayahnya yang menikah lagi dengan ibu Tan, Won menjadi membenci Tan!

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA" teriak beberapa orang yang sudah ada di depan kamarnya sebelum ia bangun! Ada ibunya yang sudah membawa kue tar di tangannya, ada juga ayahnya, Eun Sang, ibu Eun San, bahkan Young Do dan Rachel pun ada!

"Terima kasih semua! Tetapi, apakah hyung akan datang?" Kata Tan.

"Huuh, mungkin akan seperti tahun-tahun kemarin!" Kata ibu Tan.

"Happy birthday!" Kata Eun Sang sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado.

"Terima kasih!" Kata Tan pada Eun Sang.

Lalu yang lain pun memberi ucapan selamat dan kado. Tan membuka kado dari Eun Sang ternyata isinya sebuah jam!

"Apa kau tau, aku membeli itu menggunakan uang sakuku selama 1 bulan!" Kata Eun Sang...

"Terima kasih!" Jawab Tan sambil tersenyum senang! Ya, itu memang sebuah kado yang sangat spesial... Namun, bagi Tan hadiah dari Won jauh lebih spesial...

'Seandainya jika hyung memberiku kado spesial seperti Eun Sang' batin Tan sambil tersenyum sedih, mengingat masa lalunya dengan Won. Seusai pesta Tan pergi ke tempat yang ditunjukan Won. Hari memang sudah malam, namun Tan tetap pergi! Tan melihat bintang yang indah dari sana, hingga ia teringat masa lalunya!

-FLASHBACK-

"Hyung ah! Itu apa?" Tanya Tan yang masih 5 tahun pada Won sambil menunjuk bintang di langit!

"Itu namanya bintang!" Kata Won sambil tersenyum...

"Wow! Bintang sangat indah!" Kata Tan sambil tersenyum...

"Benar! Aku mau memperlihatkan padamu sesuatu!" Kata Won sambil menarik tangan Tan mengajak di semak-semak. Terlihat sebuah rumah kayu kecil, sekecil rumah anjing!

"Ini adalah tempat persembunyianku! Bagus bukan?" Kata Won sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagus!" Jawab Tan mengikuti kakaknya tersenyum manis

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Tan teringat akan tempat yang ditunjukan kakaknya itu, dia pun segera pergi ke semak-semak, rumah kecil itu masih berdiri kokoh disana... Tan mencoba melihat isi dari rumah kecil itu, dia meraba isinya dan dia menemuka sebuah kotak sedang, Tan pun mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" Kata Tan sambil membuka kotak itu! Ternyata isinya adalah kertas-kertas! Tan mengambil kertas yang paling atas!

'22 Juni 2002, Tan ah maaf! Di ulang tahunmu yang kali ini aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah! Kau tau!? Aku menyayangimu, namun ibuku meninggal karena ibumu! Aku tau ini bukan salahmu, namun aku harus mendapatkan mahkota itu! Maaf Tan! Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, adik kecilku ^^' Tan terharu membaca kertas itu...

'22 Juni 2003, selamat ulang tahun adik kecilku, Tan! Tadi aku melihatmu di sekolah, kau sudah bertambah besar rupanya! Hidungmu mirip dengan hidungku! Hahaha...'

'22 Juni 2004, wah sekarang kau sudah berumur 8 tahun! Kau mulai masuk sekolah dasar! Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, adik kecilku! Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu!'

'22 Juni 2005, happy birthday my little brother! Kau tahu, tadi aku melihatmu diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal itu, sepulang sekolah aku langsung menghajar mereka! Apa kau terluka? :('

'22 Juni 2006, selamat ulang tahun adik kecilku! Kini umurmu sudah 10 tahun dan ayah mengirimmu ke USA! Apa kau suka disana? Kuharap kau selalu bahagia! Aku selalu mendoakanmu!'

'22 Juni 2007, happy birthday my little brother, Tan! Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Tidak terasa sudah 1 tahun kau berada disana! Kapan kau berencana pulang ke Korea?'

'22 Juni 2008, selamat ulang tahun, adik kecilku! Hei, tahun ini aku berusia 17 tahun! Aku mendapat saham dari ayah! Aku sudah memutuskan, akan mengambil mahkota itu apapun resikonya! Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bersaing denganmu karena aku menyayangimu! Tapi, mahkota itu harus kudapatkan'

'22 Juni 2009, happy birthday adik kecilku! Bagaimana kabarmu di USA? Aku merindukanmu, adik kecilku! Aku merindukan dirimu yang selalu memanggilku hyung! Kapan kau berencana pulang ke Korea? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!'

'22 Juni 2010, selamat ulang tahun, adik kecilku! Aku selalu menulis surat untukmu, tidak tahu kau membacanya atau tidak! Mungkin, kau tidak akan pernah membacanya! Tetapi aku tetap akan menulis surat ulang tahun untukmu! Aku menyayangimu, adik kecilku!'

'22 Juni 2011, hei, kau tahu! Mahkota itu sudah di depan mata! Ayah sakit, dia menyerahkan perusahaannya padaku! Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, adik kecilku! Setelah aku mendapatkan mahkota itu, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku selamanya!'

'22 Juni 2012, 祝你生日快乐，我的小弟弟！kau tahu apa artinya? Oh iya, aku lupa kau sangat pintar bahasa! Pasti kau mengerti! Happy birthday, my little brother!'

'22 Juni 2013, tahun ini kau sudah pulang dari USA! Aku tersentuh denganmu dan Eun Sang! Aku tidak bisa sepertimu, karena aku sudah memilih mahkota ini! The One Trying to Wear the Crown, Withstands the Weight of it! Ya, aku mencoba memakai mahkota itu dan kini aku harus menahan beratnya! Happy birthday, my little brother! :)'

'22 Juni 2014, happy birthday, my little brother! Ah! Iya, kini umurmu sudah 17 tahun... Tetapi kau tetap masih saja adik kecilku! Adik kecilku yang selalu kusayangi! Selamat ulang tahun, adik kecilku yang paling kusayangi! ^^'

Air mata sebening crystal jatuh dari mata Tan ketika membaca surat-surat Won! Tapi tunggu, di surat terakhir ada sesuatu... Tan mengambil sesuatu itu, ternyata sebuah gambar! Gambar 2 orang lelaki yang sedang bergandengan tangan di taman! Tampak senyuman terpasang di bibir mereka berdua, ada tulisan diatasnya... Kim Tan & Kim Won! Itu tulisannya! Dia ingat dahulu sewaktu kecil, dia pernah menggambar itu dan memberikan pada Won! Ternyata Won masih menyimpan gambar itu sampai sekarang...

"Hyung ah!" Kata Tan sambil menangis... "Aku menyayangimu, hyung"

~sementara itu di suatu tempat...

Won sedang berdiri di pantai, rambutnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin! Wajahnya tampak sayu, ya, karena ia sudah memakai mahkota itu! Dia harus menanggung beban berat, yaitu tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya! Tapi, setidaknya ia masih mempunyai adik yang selalu memanggilnya 'hyung' itu bisa sedikit menghiburnya!

"Happy birthday, my little brother" kata Won lirih!

*The End*

Hwaa... Fic ini mungkin sangat singkat dan gaje! Maaf! Hehehe... Happy birthday Min Ho oppa! Wish you all the best! Terakhir, author minta reviewnya yaa... Please!


End file.
